Known in the art are methods for preparing enzymatic compositions for the treatment of meat products, viz. bromeline and bromelaine from pineapples an enzymatic composition from sprouted seeds of soya, ficine from a fig latex, enzymatic agent papain.
The prior art enzymatic agents feature certain disadvantages which in some cases reside in high costs and unavailability of the starting materials, and in other cases in instability of the final enzymatic compositions upon longtime storage. Furthermore, some of the above-mentioned enzymatic agents (such as that produced from sprouted soya seeds) impart a foreign odor to the meat products being treated; they become inoculated with microflora and, on the whole, provide but an insignificant effect.
Also known in the art is a method of preparing an activated enzymatic agent from the pancreas for acceleration of maturation of meat products which comprises defatting the pancreas of slaughter animals, disintegration, cuttering and autolysis at the temperature of 40.degree. C., followed by mixing of the autolyzate with prolongators of the biologic effect, whereafter the resulting mixture is extracted with water, grist is separated by filtration and then again extracted with water; the grist remaining after the second extraction being again separated by filtration. The liquors after extraction are combined and added with prolongators of the biologic effect; the resulting mixture is subjected to a sterilizing filtration and dispensed into sterile containers.
This prior art method for the preparation of an enzymatic agent resides in a complicated and time-consuming process technology as well as producing a foul odour and limited period of action; moreover, it insufficiently softens tough parts of meat.